Anonymous Asked
by countmeawake
Summary: Anonymous asked: Dude, just tell the man! Why are you waiting? From what I can see he clearly likes you, the worst he can say is no!


**Prompt fill for tumblr**

* * *

_Anonymous asked: Dude, just tell the man! Why are you waiting? From what I can see he clearly likes you, the worst he can say is no!_

_Stiles-theman-stilinski answered_: _I can't just tell the guy anon, every time I go to talk to him my brain turns to mush and then he just gives me this sour face scowl thing that both frightens and arouses me. Sigh._

Derek McHale is Scott McHale's older brother. And Scott McHale is Stiles Stilinski's best friend. And Derek McHale is Stiles Stilinski's mega-huge crush that has been going on for the best part of about four years.

Stiles isn't gay. His stupid infatuation with Lydia had proven that, but when Lydia decides to run off and be Mrs Whittemore on a "crazy night out in Vegas that resulted in a marriage!", Stiles gets the idea that he's not going to get up all in that any time soon. So he and Lydia become good friends. (And by good friends, he means 'I need to take you out shopping Stiles, because your plaid clothes are giving me a migraine' good friends)

As an 18-year-old-virgin-who's-only-kiss-had-been-Kristen-in-7th-grade, Stiles isn't exactly a master of relationships, so when Scott's older brother came back from doing his masters degree in physical therapy, the only physical therapy Stiles is getting for the next few weeks is from his right hand and his vivid imagination. And considering his hand is clearly not going to be replaced by another any time soon, he does the only thing (okay, the only _other thing)_, he can do about his sexual frustrations. He writes about them.

Stiles had set up his tumblr blog on the evening of September 9th, 2010, when originally he was just there to reblog pictures of Iron Man and Supernatural, but when Derek McBroods-a-lot comes home from College, a lot of his time is now spent writing about just how broody Derek McHale actually is. He isn't a teenage girl. His text posts aren't "he didn't speak to me today :( *insert gif of Doctor in the rain*" it is just more of a "fucking Derek McHale and his stupid fucking abs Jesus Christ I hate him so fucking much", which becomes a mostly daily thing.

After finishing a text post on just how good Derek looks in a tank top, Stiles shuts his laptop and texts Scott asking if he can come over to play Mass Effect 3 because let's face it, he's way better at ME3 than Scott and this secretly pleases Stiles to his very core. When Scott replies with a yes, it's all systems go and Stiles drives to the McHale household quick-speed because it's a Sunday so he's super bored and a little high on the junk food he'd been eating last night whilst staying up on tumblr until the early hours of the morning. If there was one thing that Stiles was brilliant at, (other than Mass Effect 3), it was night blogging.

Stiles doesn't even need to knock, he just opens the door and walks past the living room where Derek is sat on the sofa watching some documentary on the History channel that has no meaning to Stiles' life whatsoever. "Hey dude," Stiles says and Derek doesn't even bother to look away, he just comments a mere "oh, you again". Stiles smiles.

"You know you like me really you big sour-face, you just can't admit it to yourself."

Derek huffs out a laugh and just turns up the TV, drowning out Stiles' laughter as he runs up the stairs to Scott's room.

"Your brother is extra broody today," he comments to Scott who's lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, "he needs someone to cheer him up."

"Are you offering?" Scott asks and Stiles blushes, stopping in his tracks halfway across the room.

Scott just laughs as he gets up from his bed and over to the TV, and Stiles just looks at him with utter disbelief.

"Of course not," he begins, shaking his head and laughing, "don't be so stupid, I'm not gay. I'm not!" As he notices Scott raise his eyebrows so much Stiles is worried they're going to sprout wings and fly away, "finding a man attractive and being attracted to a man are completely different things."

"If you say so," Scott replies, "I bet you're gonna blog about this later."

"It's sentences like that, that make me regret not having a password on my laptop." Stiles sighs and sits down on the bed. It was a brisk Friday afternoon when Scott had discovered Stiles' secret blogging, and praise Jesus that the Derek text posts hadn't existed then. Because Stiles would have died from embarrassment. Completely.

They play Mass Effect 3 for four hours straight, drinking coke and eating random shit that Scott gets from the cupboard downstairs. Derek comes upstairs a few times to ask them if they're going to emerge anytime soon as he wants to order takeout and by the looks of things, Stiles and Scott have eaten enough to feed an elephant, but he orders pizza anyway and just kind of throws it at Stiles and Scott and then leaves and sits downstairs again.

Scott gets a text from Allison ("It's totally a booty call isn't it! Just because we're 18 Scott and just because we're legal it doesn't mean you can go off and leave me alone whilst you go off and have fun of the sexy kind.") Scott promises to be back in a few hours, and for Stiles to stay there at his house and "keep Derek company" because "Stiles, your dad is out doing a double shift at the station anyway and I am sure Derek wouldn't mind hearing you run your mouth, hey it might actually cheer him up."

Stiles highly doubts this, but when Scott leaves and Stiles is left in Scott's bedroom by himself, Stiles grabs Scott's laptop and heads downstairs to where a 24 year old Derek is sat on the sofa, now watching some comedy show on a channel he's never heard of.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" Derek asks and _actually looks _over to see Stiles sitting down next to him.

Stiles huffs and stands up. "Fine if you don't want me here I'll just leave." He doesn't mean it seriously, not really. He just wants to make Derek feel guilty, _if _Derek can even feel at all. Today he's wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans and Stiles just wants to bite his neck and rip open his shirt with his teeth but he knows that's not going to happen.

"Just…sit down," Derek says, not looking away from the television, and Stiles counts this as a _win _and he's totally going to blog about this right now.

"Fine, but I'm sitting down over here. I don't want your negative energy putting a dampener on my day."

Derek laughs once and Stiles smiles because a Derek laugh is rare so he wants to document this moment forever. He opens up and takes in a deep breath, thanking Jesus for the fact Derek can't see what he's doing.

He looks over Scott's laptop screen to see that Derek too now has a laptop but he doesn't really think anything of it.

_Fucking Derek and his face_, he beings to type, _fucking Derek thinking he's better than me well I bet he isn't at Mass Effect 3, I'm so going to beat his ass and not in a sexual way although yes pls_

The post gets three likes and Stiles counts this as his second win of the day. A message in his inbox pops up and he clicks on it to see who it's from, but freezes in his seat.

_Anonymous asked: That's mean Stiles, take that back. I'd totally kick your ass at Mass Effect 3.  
Stiles-theman-stilinski answered: Who the fuck is this?_

He looks at Derek who looks sombre, typing away at his laptop keyboard and smiling every few seconds, the corners of his lips just turning up ever so slightly but this makes Stiles go crazy.

_Anonymous asked: Why did you tag me in a photo of a cat that looks incredibly grumpy? I look nothing like this cat.  
Stiles-theman-stilinski answered: omg_

Then there's nothing. For about ten minutes and Stiles doesn't know what to do because there's about a thousand questions running through his head at the same time. Is this Derek? How the fuck did Derek find his blog? Oh my God, did Scott tell him? How is he going to kill Scott in a way that made it look like it wasn't him? Is he going to throw up his pizza because he's terrified? Should he just jump off a bridge now?

He isn't quite sure which one to answer first, so he just reblogs a few pictures of Tom Hiddleston and carries on with his blogging.

_Anonymous asked: I didn't know you were a Doctor Who fan, we're gonna have to watch it together sometime.  
Stiles-theman-stilinski answered: well if you weren't such a sour face, maybe I would have told you._

He looks over at Derek who hasn't even looked up let alone said anything yet, and Stiles is beginning to get scared and agitated.

_Anonymous: asked: I'll keep that in mind  
Stiles-theman-stilinski: You'd better, it's on BBC America in five minutes._

Which is when Derek moves to grab the TV remote. And switches the channel over. To BBC America. And Stiles nearly dies. Because this anonymous person is actually him.

"Scott?" Stiles asks but it comes out as kind of a choke because _holy shit is this fucking happening?_

"Scott." Derek replies and goes back to his laptop, smiling slightly which makes Stiles want to rip out his own eyes due to sexual frustration.

"Are you going to sit over here, Stiles? You can't see the TV from there."

"Uh, sure," he replies, picking up the laptop and walking over to the sofa to sit next to Derek, feeling incredibly awkward because _what the hell is happening_.

So he waits for Doctor Who. And he refreshes his dashboard and he doesn't take his eyes away from the laptop screen because he's feeling extremely self-conscious right now.

_Anonymous asked: I'm going to kiss you right now._  
_Stiles-theman-stilinski answered: OK_

And he does.

_sourwolves asked: OMG, I SHIP IT_

* * *

_tumblr = sourwolves (you can follow me if you want)_


End file.
